Of Parallels and Marshmallows
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: *Written by Olimime* Tsuna wakes up one day to find himself in a hospital in Namimori, when he was just about to receive the title of Neo Vongola Primo. He remembers Byakuran sent him to this parallel world to save him from dying, but everyone here still sees him as dame-Tsuna. So Byakuran has to help him live here for a month before he can send him back to his world. NO PAIRINGS
1. Prologue

**Okay so J-sama is typing up my first chapter of Trials from the past, even though she hates the shipping of Tsuna and Kyoko. I owe her, even though she didn't realize that she was typing up a 9527 fic... lol ^U^**

**Anyways, enjoy the story! (And I don't think that there will be any ships in this story... well maybe for the characters who are from this parallel world... like Gokudera and Haru... maybe... :3**

**Enjoy! **

**Olihime**

* * *

Prologue

Tsuna was still on the hospital bed, unconscious as he had been for the past month. His mother sat next to him, gripping his hand as if she were afraid that if she let go of it, he might fall into the land of no return. And in the state that he was in right now, it just might be the case.

Tsuna had been given a concussion from a bad beating from one of the bullies at his school. Of course they had been expelled, but Tsuna still sat here in the bed, unmoving. Every now and then, his pulse would quicken, as if he were stuck in an intense dream.

On March 23, 2014, Tsunayoshi Sawada opened his eyes. His mother was sound asleep next to him, still gripping his hand. He looked around and realized that he was no longer in the Vongola Mansion about to receive the title of Neo Vongola Primo. He brought his hand up to his forehead, rubbing the small ache that was lingering there. The only thought that went through his mind was 'where are my guardians and Reborn?'

Nana Sawada soon opened her eyes to see her son wide awake. Her hands flew up to her mouth. "Tsu-kun?" she finally made out. "Are you feeling alright?" Tsuna looked at her and smiled. Nana noticed how mature he seemed all of a sudden. 'What happened to him?' she wondered, 'to change my innocent Tsu-kun into a man of so much maturity?'

"I'm fine mom," he replied, though in truth, he was quite confused as to what had happened to him to find himself hospitalized here in Namimori Japan, when he had just been in Italy. He remembered suddenly that the mansion had been attacked by a rival family who were intent on disrupting the ceremony. They had nearly killed him, so Byakuran had quickly sent him to a parallel world.

He now knew why he was in a hospital. Luckily, his wounds had been passed off as being beat up badly by school bullies. Apparently the Tsuna from this world had never met Reborn or any of the others, so he was still a friendless dame-Tsuna who couldn't stand up for himself. Tsuna wondered how long he would stay in this world, and how his guardians were faring in his.

He glanced at the sky out the window and saw all of his friends' attributes reflected in it.

* * *

**I am going to try to get the first chapter typed up for this today, so hang with me...**

**Ciaossu!**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay! I got the first chapter written between doing laundry, standing on wood that is being drilled on and J-sama finishing KHR before finishing her homework. Nice job J-sama. Anyways, this is probably my best story so far. I got inspiration from a Blue Exorcist fic that I cannot remember what it was called, but it was really interesting. :3**

**-Olihime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, I would play baseball/softball with Yamamoto.**

* * *

Chapter One

Tsuna and his mom were in their car, coming home from the hospital that Tsuna had been checked out of. Tsuna was telling his mom about the things that he had experienced in his other world, and she was just nodding her head as if she understood everything that he was saying. Tsuna knew that really, she didn't believe anything he said, after all, what sane person would?

"My Tsu-kun," she told him when he had finished his story. "That was quite a dream you had for the past month." She grinned at him. He grinned back. It was fine if she thought it was all a dream, in his world, she never knew about her husband's or her son's involvement in the Vongola mafia, so he was used to this reaction when he told her something, or when Lambo stupidly let a big secret slip.

They finally made it back to the Sawada residence. Nana opened the car door for her son and he got out. Tsuna and his mother walked up the porch stairs and opened the door to the house. Tsuna didn't quite know what he was expecting in the house. Normally in his world, Bianchi, Futta, Lambo and I-Pin would come welcome them back, generally noisily. But what greeted them at the opening of the door this time was nothing but silence.

Tsuna walked in and found that the inside of the house hadn't changed at all, but the absent cheer that the house no longer had left an eerie feeling over him. Nana walked in and turned on the lights. Tsuna blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. He walked around the house a few times, just to get over the silence, and then headed upstairs to his room.

He opened the door and saw that his room was just as messy as it was before Reborn came to the residence as Tsuna's home tutor. Tsuna sighed and picked up a dirty sock. He was going to clean his room just like the tutor from hell would make him do.

After two hours and thirty minutes, Tsuna's room was spotless. His bed had a new pair of sheets on it, the bad tests under his bed and hidden in his drawers were recycled and all of the dirty laundry thrown around the room was put away.

Tsuna collapsed on his bed. He was rather tired, even though he had been essentially sleeping for a whole month. He looked over at the clock. It read 8:23pm. Tsuna grabbed his pajamas and changed into them. He called down to his mom that he would be going to bed, and it was a good idea because he had school tomorrow.

He lay back down on his bed and looked at the celling. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. All of the students at Namimori thought that he was dame, but he was from a world where every time he got an answer wrong, he would be hit or shot at by his hitman tutor. He had gained a lot more wisdom since then.

He knew that the teachers were most likely to pick on him to make him look bad and to give themselves a big ego boost. So when their dame student got every answer correct, well Tsuna just couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

He closed his eyes with a grin on his face, and he quickly slipped into slumber.

* * *

Tsuna woke at exactly 6:00. School started at 7:30, and Reborn always woke him up at this time. He was surprised that the man had not hit him with a hammer to wake him, but then remembered that he was no longer in his world.

Silently, he got dressed. He was a little saddened at the absence of his tutor, but at least he didn't get injured first thing in the morning. As he wandered down the stairs, his thoughts drifted back to his friends. Were they even his friends in this world? Or were they like the other students, would they tease him about being 'Dame-Tsuna'? For that matter, was Gokudera even at Namimori? He had moved from Italy to meet and serve the Tenth boss of the Vongola, so it would make sense that he was no longer at the school, wouldn't it?

He sat down and ate his breakfast quietly. How long had it been since he had had a quiet breakfast like this? Before Reborn came when he was 14. That was the last time. He was now 17. He was in High School. It had been a good three years since the house was just occupied with Nana and her son. Of course, that was only in Tsuna's world.

After he finished eating his meal, he grabbed his stuff and headed out of the door. He checked his watch. There was still time to run around the block and make it to school with time to spare. He started his run with his bag thrown over his shoulder. He was half way to school when he saw Ryohei Sasagawa running in the same direction as him. He ran over to say hi to him, but then remembered that in this world, he would most likely not even know of him. So he simply ran past the boy.

* * *

When the least athletic student at his school ran past him, Ryohei was quite shocked indeed. He was the most athletic student in the school, even more than Yamamoto. He thought that because he was running slower than the Dame-Tsuna, he must be getting out of shape. He bowed his head, ashamed. He thought that his boss would be disappointed in him.

* * *

Tsuna walked into the classroom early, much to the surprise of everyone already in the room. They had never seen the boy get to class on time let alone early. Tsuna ignored their stares and sat down at his desk. He laid his head down and looked out the window. Once again, he wondered how long he would be left in this world.

As the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day, the teacher walked in. He too was a bit surprised to see Tsuna already sitting in his desk ready for the day, but he had to continue the day. "Good morning class" he said, starting his normal routine.

"Good morning Sensei," they all replied in a chorus.

He shuffled papers at his desk. "Well, some of you might have already heard," he started. "But we have a new student today." As he said that, the double doors slid open and in walked a man with messy pure white hair and violet eyes with three purple triangle markings under his left eye. Tsuna's eyes opened a bit in surprise. What was he doing here?

"Hai," the man said in a monotone voice with a teasing sound in the back. "Mmmm, well my name is Byakuran Gesso, and I moved here from Italy to see a certain someone." He gave a teasing grin and pointed to the desk next to Tsuna. "May I please sit there Sensei?" he asked. The teacher nodded as he didn't see anything wrong with him sitting next to the idiot student. "Yay, thank you Sensei!" Byakuran cheered as he skipped over to his desk next to Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at Byakuran. He quickly scribbled a note and showed it to Byakuran. It read, _me, you. Lunch, talk._ Byakuran grinned wider at him, so he knew that he had understood what Tsuna was trying to convey to him.

Throughout the day, the teacher called on him multiple times as he had predicted. And every time he was called on, he answered each question correctly. He could almost feel the teachers' disappointment radiating throughout the classroom. But they could not do anything, so they moved on with the lesson and when the next opportunity to make a fool of Tsuna came up, they called on him in the hopes of humiliating him.

When lunch came, Byakuran and Tsuna made their way up to the roof and started to talk. "So," Tsuna said. "How long do I have to stay here?" He looked at Byakuran seriously.

Byakuran grinned as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. "Mmmm, about another month or so," he said care freely.

"And what about the others?" he asked. Byakuran knew what happened to his guardians and friends, as he could communicate with other selves across parallel worlds.

Byakuran ate another marshmallow as he replied "They're fine. They are still recovering from some injuries, but they are not that bad." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

He heard a noise behind the door to the roof. "Come out," Tsuna demanded. The door swung open and out stepped his guardians and a man with short spiky dark brown hair. Byakuran whispered in his ear, "That is Yuuji Maka, the current Vongola Decimo in this world. Be careful where you tread Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna and Yuuki were left glaring at each other. They did not know why, but they disliked each other at first sight. _This,_ Tsuna thought, _will be quite a month._

Finish Chapter One

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefully be released net weekend, but it depends on the amount of homework I will have.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Ok so I have no idea what happened to J-sama typing up Trials From the Past, but wutevs. I can live. After this story, I think that I will do a Harry Potter and KHR crossover. Seems fun!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yeah I held off on updating till my birthday. I am now 14! YAY!**

**Ok so why do we even do things like disclaimers. If we owned the story, wouldn't we:**

**1) Have added our fiction to the story, and**

**2) Announced rather loudly that we were the owners of the story?**

**I mean really. But I clearly do not own KHR... If I did, I would have done the things listed above. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tsuna and Yuuji were glaring at each other, Tsuna's hyper intuition going crazy. Something about this man gave him the chills. He kept his poker face on as Yuuji stepped closer to him. Yuuji glanced at Tsuna, and then looked to Byakuran.

"What are you doing here, Gesso," he demanded. He glared at him. Byakuran grinned. He popped another marshmallow into his mouth. That seemed to tick Yuuji off more.

"Answer me marshmallow addict!" he exclaimed.

"Maa maa," Byakuran chided. "That is not very nice you know~" He waged a finger at him. "I'm simply here to help a dear friend of mine." He gestured towards Tsuna who glowered at Byakuran in return.

"Who are you calling dear friend," he muttered sipping on juice.

"And you," Yuuji addressed Tsuna. "Why is a no good Tuna hanging out with the likes of him?"

Tsuna glanced at him and then looked away. "None of your business," he told the boy. Yuuji instantly flared up.

"Now listen here you," he seethed. "I am the Decimo of the Vongola mafia family. I am much more powerful than you could dream of."

Tsuna looked into his eyes giving no leeway for this Decimo to provoke him. He shrugged.

"Why you," Gokudera Hayato said as he balled his fists. "Show some respect for the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world!" He glared at the brunet.

"Haha, Gokudera, be a bit nicer." Yamamoto Takeshi was trying to calm down the latter. Mukuro was standing there, kufufufu-ing, and Chrome was standing there looking nervous. Hibari was being Hibari and stood off to the side. Lambo was nowhere to be seen, but that was understandable as he was only five years old.

Ryohei recognized the brunet and shouted, "Oi! You're that kid who extremely passed me on my morning run!" Tsuna flinched at the volume the boy was using.

"Ah," he agreed. "I guess I did." Byakuran just grinned as he continued to munch on his marshmallows.

Yuuji's eyes widened at the mention of Dame-Tsuna passing his most athletic guardian. "You say he passed you?" he asked the older boy.

"Yeah, he extremely ran past me without breaking sweat!"

_And he just came out of a coma too… _ Yuuji thought. _But just what is his connection to Byakuran, that man who nearly killed us in the future?_ He was deep in thought when a certain hitman tutor popped up out of nowhere.

"Caiossu Byakuran," Reborn greeted. He turned to Tsuna. "And Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Hello Reborn," Tsuna replied, and then mentally slapped himself. He would now sound suspicious for knowing the name of someone he had never met before. And indeed, Reborn's brows raised at the mention of his name.

"And how do you know my name?" the baby hitman questioned. "I am certain that we have not met before."

"Ah-"Tsuna started, but Byakuran covered for him.

"Hmmm~ don't worry Reborn, I just told him about you~" and he popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

Reborn however, did not back down. "And why," he started, "were you telling him about me?" To the extent of his knowledge, Tsunayoshi had no connection to the mafia, even though his father was the head of the CEDEF. So why did he and Byakuran know each other?

"He was just telling me about the satanic baby who was supposedly tutoring one of the students here," Tsuna explained. Hopefully, that would fool him. Reborn had not been able to read through him for a while now, so he figured it would be the same here too.

Fortunately, it seemed that Reborn did accept his reply. He simply gave an hmm of acknowledgment and that was that. Now he turned to the current Decimo family. "The bell will ring soon," he told them. "You should get to class."

Yuuji turned and looked at Tsuna just before he went through the door. "I'm watching you," were his words before he slipped into the building and the door slammed shut behind him.

Byakuran and Tsuna sat on the roof a little longer discussing what may happen in the coming month. Unfortunately, none of the things that they discussed were the possibility of Tsuna's guardians dropping by for a visit...

* * *

**Ok I know, sorry about the cliff hanger... but can you guess who visits first? Haha... Not telling!**

**Thank you Sofa and TsunaMoe for finding my story interesting. I was not sure if it was an over done topic, but I guess it wasn't? :) Thank you for the comments.**

**Please R & R**

**-Olihime**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry everybody, I have been caught up with school and all that crap… I really am doing my best so in four years I can get into the best college I can… Maybe Cornell Uni… But keep reviewing and messaging me, and it will help me to know that there are people who actually like my stories. **

**Part of the problem is that I have all these stories in my head and it is really hard to stay loyal to only one. That is part of what happened to my story on blogger… Yea… J-sama got mad at me for placing it under hiatus… It was a good story, but it just was not going anywhere. And I only had two followers- CardSkullReaper and J-sama.**

**So yea… Just keep at me, and I will do my best to update with nice long chapters!**

**Thank you for reading my story, I really didn't know if it would be a kinda overdone theme or not.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing/messaging me and getting me to update! :)**

**Yuuki usea**

**Thorn D. Cinni**

**Paimon**

**Khodijah98**

**ForgottenPrince**

**Hibari Katomi**

**a Guest…**

**Za**

**BloodDDB**

**another Guest…**

**AliceTheBookGirl**

**Wushu723**

**Tsuna Moe**

**Rin Ice Miyako**

**Kyogre**

**Sticy17**

**Once again, thank you soo much for supporting me in writing this story! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsuna woke up the next day and remembered that he was in a parallel world, and was stuck there for the next month. He sighed and stretched.

"Mmmmn-" he mumbled. "I wonder how everyone is doing back at home…"

* * *

There was a big bang from the Sasagawa household. Bright yellow smoke was seeping out of the older sibling's window and doors.

"That was an EXTREME experience just now!" the Ryohei bellowed. He had just been transported to the parallel world that Tsuna was in now. He quickly flung open the door and ran outside of the house to the school they were now going to, Namimori High.

He was extremely excited about seeing Sawada again, after all, he had just almost been killed. He hoped that his boss was doing extremely fine. He was just rounding the corner to enter the school, when he heard an unfamiliar voice call his name.

"Oi, Sasagawa." He turned to see a boy with straight black hair and violet eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the boy questioned.

Ryohei did not know this boy, but he always answered whenever he was addressed. "I am EXTREMELY going to look for Sawada!" he shouted.

The boy's eyes widened. "To keep an eye on him, right?"

Ryohei looked at him and then thought. 'Well, I am here to see how he is doing, so wouldn't that be considered keeping an eye on him?' So he loudly agreed with the boy. "Ah, I am EXTREMELY keeping an eye on Sawada!"

The boy did not even flinch at the volume. "Good," he said. "Remember to report everything you learn about him to me, ok you stupid sun guardian?" Ryohei shook his head yes, not understanding what the boy was asking him to do, or that he was calling him stupid.

And with that, Yuuji walked away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Tsuna was once again in the class room with Byakuran. Byakuran was busy chatting away about marshmallows and how things were going over in Tsuna's world. He sighed, rested his head on his hand and looked out the window, bored. All of a sudden, a huge bellow was heard coming from outside in the hallway.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna took a few seconds to recover from the shock, and then realized that the voice was rather familiar. It sounded like… like….

Tsuna ran over to the door and ignored all the stares in his direction from his classmates. "Onii-san?" he questioned as he peered out the classroom door.

Ryohei spun around at the mention of his name and his eyes widened. "OI, SAWADA!" he shouted/greeted.

Like Yuuji, Tsuna did not flinch, and he ran and gave his sun guardian a huge hug. He knew from the instant he saw Ryohei, that he was the man from his world. He let out a laugh. "It is you onii-san!"

Ryohei grinned like an idiot (and he is one according to Gokudera and me). "You doing alright here Sawada?" he asked a bit less extremely.

Tsuna nodded. "Byakuran is keeping me company, but now I have you to keep me company too!" He smiled a huge bright smile. Then he frowned. "But now that I think about it, Byakuran didn't tell me anything about you coming to see me… I wonder why."

Ryohei started dragging him back to his classroom. "I want to see Byakuran and EXTREMELY thank him for letting me visit you for a day!" he 'informed' Tsuna.

Tsuna grinned and followed.

* * *

- Now Lunch Break-

"And may I ask why you didn't happen to tell me why my sun guardian was going to show up today?" Tsuna asked Byakuran, tapping his foot. They were up on the roof, Byakuran with his big bag of marshmallows, Tsuna with his bento, and Ryohei with his 'extreme' power shake. Tsuna wondered why he did not have his usual bento, and was told it was because the drink had things in it to help him recover from the attack. Tsuna wondered what had happened to him, as he had not seen his guardians fighting.

"Can you tell me what happened to you Ryohei? During the attack?" he asked, not wanting to be rude.

Ryohei nodded enthusiastically and then told Tsuna all about it.

* * *

_Ryohei was getting desperate, he was completely surrounded by the enemy, and he had no way of escape. They just kept coming at him, and he did his best to defend himself. Punch after relentless punch, Ryohei finally felt a rib bone snap._

_He could not even let out a shout of pain, before the enemy realized that he was weakened and jumped him. He fell to the floor beneath dozens of solders intent on bringing him down._

_Ryohei was laying there, useless. He felt worthless. He could not even save his boss, his closest friend. 'What kind of a person am I if I can't even help him?' he thought. He became saddened, and the remorse solidified into resolve._

_Ryohei's body burst into bright yellow flames. The attackers panicked and scattered, the flames terrifying them. He heard a voice whisper in his ears. "You have finally become a true guardian."_

_He looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw the first generation sun guardian standing next to him looking proud. "Only until a guardian has the strongest resolve, resulting in his body bursting into flames, can they truly be the sky's guardian." He smiled at Ryohei. "And because you have now become a true guardian, I can become a part of you."_

_He started walking towards Ryohei and placed a hand on his cracked rib. Instantly, it mended itself. Ryohei looked up, ready to thank the man, but found that he had vanished. He noticed that he felt a little warmer as the flames around his body died out. He felt stronger, more reliable and vowed to always protect his sworn little brother and never be this weak again. _

_He ran through the mansion, blazing bright and did not let anyone get in his way. He ran to the hall where Tsuna was, and stopped. He saw Byakuran covering an unconscious and bloodied Tsuna with his orange sky flames. He was ready to transfer him to another world. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the Tsuna who was at first there was now gone, and a new Tsuna, looking scared and meek, was standing in the room._

* * *

_Ryohei silently promised to be the first one to get to visit Sawada in the other parallel world. He had heard about what the Tsuna who had come from that world was like, and he knew that their Tsuna would be having 'fun' showing everyone that he was not as no-good as they thought he was._

_Speaking of the other Tsuna, he had been a tad shocked to learn that he was just transported into a parallel world, nonetheless, one that he had become the next head of a powerful mafia family, but, as it was not his world, did his best not to let it get to him. 'His' guardians were very friendly, not that Yamamoto was not friendly to him in his world, but the rest of them either hated him, or just did not care._

_They were always hanging around a man named Yuuji Maka, and Gokudera was always calling him Decimo. He realized now, after this Gokudera called him Decimo (A.N. I am having Gokudera call Yuuji Decimo because Yuuji demanded it of him. And Gokudera calls Tsuna Decimo now because he is really close to becoming the Vongola Decimo) that Yuuji must have been the Vongola Decimo in his world. It made sense to him now._

_But the way the Vongola guardians cared about him, he knew that he must be a great person in this world that cared deeply for his friends. He watched as Ryohei was bathed in Byakuran's orange flames (he was still trying to get over the fact that they could literally summon flames at will) and then was transported into the world where he came from. He truly hoped that Ryohei Sasagawa would meet his boss- the Tsuna from this world. He seemed to truly care about the boy._

_It was fun seeing the look of shock on Ryohei's face when he came into Vongola Mansion. Of course, he had just been sleeping, so it was a rather large shock. But he got over it quickly, and started asking where his boss was. Gokudera got mad and started yelling in his face about how his boss was right here, gesturing to Tsuna, and Ryohei got riled up as well, saying that a no-good like me could not be his boss. _

_They then both huffed and turned their backs to each other. Tsuna could not help but laugh at their childish antics, it was just too funny for him. He hoped that Tsuna was doing well in his world._

End of Chapter

* * *

**Damn stupid writers block… I sat here for weeks trying to figure out what to write next, but couldn't. So in the end, the chapter is not very long. Sorry to those who really wanted longer chapters. This next one I will start with the next day in Mob-Boss Tsuna in weak-Tsuna's world, and Ryohei is still there. And half way, I think I will go to weak-Tsuna in Mob-Boss Tsuna's world and show how Yuuji-Ryohei is coping with these 'familiar' guardians. I am really sorry for taking a long time to update. Please keep following… **

**THANK YOU CINNI!**

**Bye for now, Olihime.**


End file.
